Reverse the Process
by BatShittCrazy
Summary: Just as the bright light pulled the Titans into Control Freaks' remote, lightening struck the roof and the t.v. screen light up. Five loud thuds filled the room and just like that, the Titans were brought to the wrong dimension. Our dimension.
1. Chapter O N E

The day was like any other for 18-year-old Gabrielle Mason. She woke up to the sounds of the garbage trucks picking up the trash bins since it happened to be a Wednesday, and started with her daily routine. She took a shower, ate breakfast, cleaned her home, did some art work, and finished by the afternoon. And just like every other day she finished her morning off with several episodes of her favorite show; Teen Titans.

Normally she would head to the library or the Starbucks down the street for a delicious frappuccino but today was different. A thunderstorm had rolled in two days earlier and has not been showing signs of moving away anytime soon. Like many people, Gabrielle loved thunderstorms, especially the glorious rain that fell from the dark sky. And just like most do, she used this opportunity to veg out in front of the t.v. for an unhealthy number of hours. The fact that they were playing a Teen Titans marathon for today was a bonus.

Gabrielle was no child, but one thing that managed to follow her in the transition from childhood, to teen years, and now into adulthood was her favorite show, one that she knew she would never outgrow. So here she sat on her couch in a pair of worn out sweat and an over-sized shirt, curled up in a blanket with a steaming cup of hot coco in her hands.

_"When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans! From their tower they can see it all. Teen Titans! When there's evil on the attack. You can rest knowing they got your back. 'Cause when the world needs hero on patrol! Teen Titans, GO! With their super powers they unite, Teen Titans! Never met a villain that they liked, Teen Titans! They've got the bad guys on the run. They'll never stop 'til their job gets done. 'Cause when the world is losing all control! Teen Titans, GO!"_

Just like she did those many years ago, Gabrielle sang and danced along to the music in her seat. _What great times. _She thought to herself as she stared at the television screen with wide eyes. _If only they still made cartoons like these and not the shows they have now. What they show to kids now is pure crap. _Of course, every one of her cousins objected, defending their **"Cool and most awesome shows ever made."**_ How sad._

With a disappointed sigh and a shake of her head she turned up the volume and began to watch the cartoon. It happened to be one of her favorite episodes, _Episode 257-494_. The one where Control Freak manages to break the rules of reality and enters the television, disrupting and causing havoc in every channel.

One of the reasons this episode stood out to Gabrielle more then the others was the idea, or fantasy, of entering the television. She tried to cover her interest by theorizing what kind of science could be behind it when in reality she was just excited over the thought of going into the t.v. and meeting the Titans. But she'd never tell anyone that.

"Man, wouldn't that be crazy? I'd give anything to meet the Titans." She frowned into her hot coco as her mind began to wander. _I__f only._ She began to dream of the day she'd be able to meet the Titans. Of course, this involved breaking the laws of physics and entering a worm-whole or two, but the end result would the best day ever.

She was suddenly snapped out of her day dream by the noise and blinked several times before focusing in on the television, not realizing it had been almost 10 minutes since the show began and they were now approaching her favorite part.

_"Cool..." Beast Boy awed as he entered a dark room that seemed to be a type of storage room. In the center of the room was a large, 10 foot remote the looked like the same remote that Control Freak used to bring inanimate objects to life._

For some reason the rain outside began to pick up, making Gabrielle feel uncomfortable and curl further in the armrest of the couch. She found herself wishing the Titans really were with her.

_Cyborg whistled as he scanned the remote with a scanner attached to his arm. "Got enough high-end equipment here to break half the laws of physics."_

_"Can you reverse the process? Pull him back out?" Robin as he slid his gloved hand against the edges, examining the machine. The others followed Robin's actions and circled the remote, searching for a button that could give the a clue as two how to bring back the pudgy couch potato._

_They all managed to make the same mistake as the examined Control Freaks' remote. No one was watching Beast Boy. He crept up to the remote and reached out for the large, red button._

_"Think so. I just need a little time to- ahh!" Cyborg cried out once he realized what Beast Boy was about to do, but it was too late. He pressed the button and they were all being wrapped around the same light that enveloped Control Freak. _

Just as the bright light pulled the Titans into the remote, lightening struck the dish on the roof causing all the electronics plugged in to go haywire. Gabrielle screamed as the television screen light up with a blinding light and loud static. She covered her ears and buried her head into the cushions in an attempt to protect herself if the screen were to shatter, but that's not what happened.

Five loud thuds followed the static. Gabrielle thought that her t.v. and game stations had fallen over and squeezed her eyes tighter, hoping that whatever was happening would end soon. And it did.

Just as quickly as it came, it went.

Her breathing was labored and her body was trembling, her fingers and ears aching from pressing hard against them in an attempt to block out the noise. She could feel a difference in the atmosphere. The room suddenly felt crowded and she was overwhelmed by the sensation of being watched.

Daring to face whatever it was that happened to her living room she mustered up all her strength and lifted her head, removing her hands from her ears and opening her eyes. The only thing she could do was gasp.

Standing in front her of were none other then the five members of the Teen Titans, each one wearing a look of bewilderment and awe as they took in their surroundings. The first one to speak up was Beast Boy.

"Uh... are we in the t.v.?"


	2. Chapter T W O

_Holy shit._

Nothing could be heard but the silence as each Titan looked the strange girl up and down, trying to figure out what movie or show they fell into. Beast boy's question remained unanswered; Gabrielle was too shocked to say anything except chant the same words over and over in her head.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit!_

Starfire was next to speak. "Please, what is this strange place?" Cyborg's arm beeped as he looked down at his scanner, raising his eyebrows in surprise. The other four turned their heads to look at him as he whispered an 'oh no.'

"What is it?" Robin approached his robotic friend. "Do you know where we are?" He glanced down at the scanner in an attempt to get a closer look at it. Cyborg shook his head as he began to press several buttons, raising his arm in the air as if her were trying to get a better signal.

"We're not in Jump City, that for sure." He sighed.

_"WHAT!"_ They cried and crowded around their tallest member demanding explanations.

"What do you mean 'Not in Jump City'? Where else could we have gone? We followed Control Freak!" Beast Boy frantically waved his arms around in panic. He began to chew on his gloved fingers nervously and watched his friends.

"I don't know, but we're not in Jump City. We're not even in our own dimension." He calmly stated as he turned off his scanner and dropped his arm. The others fell silent as they thought over their predicament. They had all seemed to forget that Gabrielle was staring at them with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Robin was the first to notice her.

"Excuse me?" Gabrielle snapped out of her shock and was suddenly stricken with fear. With no warning she opened her mouth and released a shrill scream, bolting from her seat on the couch and running towards her bedroom door. "Hey! Wait!"

Her heart beat fiercely in her chest as she heard his footsteps following her. She's seen the show enough to know that whoever ran away from Robin never got far and for some reason this fueled her. Luckily, her door was only a several feet from the living room and she was able to run into it and slam the door shut.

She jumped back as a loud bang was emitted from the other side, the door rattling for a split second. He had ran into the door.

Gabrielle felt herself begin to hyperventilate, tears beginning to burn in her eyes. She was panicking and didn't know what to do. The fear she felt was overwhelming; she couldn't believe what was happening and she began to believe she had died from the lightening bolt.

"Are you okay?" She was startled by the sound of his voice and screamed again. "Raven, open the door!" Now Gabrielle began to really panic. She screamed as the door was suddenly enveloped in what looked like a black shadow, unlocking the lock.

She jumped onto her bed and ran to her window, unlocking it and pushing it up, pressing against the screen. It seemed to be too tough so she was forced to slam her hands against it in an attempt to break the screen off.

The door suddenly slammed but she refused to look back and continued to bang against the screen._ "HELP!"_ The tears fell freely as she screamed, "Please help me!"

Strong arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist and she was pulled away from the window. She began to struggle against whoever it was, flailing her arms around and kicking with all her might. "Let me go!_ HELP!_"

Her assailant grunted as she kicked back, her foot coming in contact with his shin. "Stop kicking, I'm trying to help!" He rose his voice, his green colored gloves wrapping tighter around her arms, pulling her closer. By this time she had began to sob uncontrollably. "Relax..."

She dropped her head, her hair falling forward and covering her face as she began to go limp in his arms, the fight leaving her. Her breathing slowly stabilized yet she continued to tremble. She cried silently and sniffled, waiting for him to release her.

"Dude, is she okay?" A high pitched voice asked. It was easy to place the voice to the owner since he was the only male who still had the voice of a young boy, since he himself was still young.

"I think so." Robin loosened his grip on the girl so he wouldn't hurt her, but still kept a firm hold just in case she had another panic attack. "I think we scared her, she had a panic attack."

"Oh, will she be okay, Friend Robin?" What could only be Starfire's innocent voice asked. "Is she still feeling the attack of the panic?" The others were wondering the same thing as they kept their distance, not wanting to scare the girl more then they already did.

"No, I think she's fine now, but we can't be too sure." One of his arms released her and she could feel him reaching for something. He grabbed a zip tie from his utility belt and pulled her arms back gently, wrapping the tie around her wrist.

"Is that really necessary?" Raven's monotonous voice questioned.

"We can't risk her attacking anyone."

"Dude, look at her, she's freaked out! And now you wanna tie her up?" Beast Boy protested and stepped closer.

"I'm not hurting her." He tightened them enough so they wouldn't cut off blood circulation or hurt her in any way. "It's just a precaution, I'm gonna let her go right now."

Raven could sense that girl had shut down her emotions and mind in an attempt to defend itself. She had once again fallen into shock and Robin tying her up had done nothing but cause emotional harm. Raven felt overwhelmed by the sudden wave of fear. "Robin, let her go."

"I will, but I need to ask her a few questions first." Robin's voice was firm and no one questioned him any further. He released her arms and turned her, slowly sitting her down on the edge of the bed. He kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her arm. "Hey, what's your name?"

She couldn't speak. She thought she was dead. She didn't understand what was happening or why, but she wanted it to stop. _My name?_

"Can you speak?" His tone was calm and comforting, no longer holding the authority when he spoke to his teammates. He sighed and looked back at his cloaked friend. "Raven, do you think you can help?"

She nodded her head and crossed her legs indian style, her body hovering as her eyes turned a silver white and began to glow. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." The shadow of a large Raven erupted from her body and flew to the young girl and entered her body.

Gabrielle never hand an outer body experience, but figured it would be like what she was feeling at the moment. Her mind felt clouded as if there was more then just her. It was surreal and unbelievable; uncomfortable and relaxing.

Her mind slowly began to function. Whatever it was that Raven was doing to calm and bring the girl out of her shock it was working. Her limps felt loose, all the tension left her body as well as the fear. Her heart steadied and her eyes began to blink, focusing in on the carpet.

Cyborg approached Gabrielle and checked his scanner. "Her vitals seem to be fine. She's coming to." The sudden invasion of her mind and body seemed to dissipate leaving her feeling revitalized and fresh.

"Are you okay?" Her head snapped up at the familiar voice and she was met with the masked eyes of the one and only Robin, leader of the Teen Titans.

"Oh God..." She groaned and shook her head. "This can't be happening."

* * *

><p>Okay, second chapter! I know I said I'd write them longer but I wanna see what more people think about it before I give it my all. So pretty please, tell me what you guys think of it so far! Ideas for it would be greatly appreciated!<p>

And sorry for the poor grammar and punctuation, I'm trying!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter T H R E E

"What can't be happening?" Robin knew the situation they had gotten their self into was a bad one, but didn't think it was 'oh God' worthy. He didn't want to hear anyone say_ 'oh God,' 'oh no,'_ or_ 'aw man.'_ He had complete faith in Cyborg's technology and Raven's power and knew that if there was someone that could get them back it would be them. And as much as he wanted to bombard the frightened girl with questions it was best to take it one at a time. Of all the questions he wanted to ask there was one that stood out to him, one that seemed most important.

"How do you know who we are?"

Gabrielle continued to groan wishing that she would just wake up. _Maybe I just passed out from fear._ She shut her eyes tight and opened them again, hoping that this would wake her up, but it wasn't doing anything except give her a massive headache. As excited as she should be she couldn't help still feel apprehensive about what was happening.

"How do you know who we are?" He pressed. It was easy to tell that behind his mask his eyes were narrowed, he had become suspicious of the girl. If they really were in some time of show or other dimension then no one would know of the Teen Titans since it wasn't part of their world, yet this girls reaction to their appearance showed that she knew exactly who they were. Is she working with Control Freak? "I'm going to ask you again and I want you to answer me:** How do you know who we are?**"

"Robin." He turned his head to see his dark friend shaking her head. She didn't want to be overwhelmed by the girl's emotions again, that's the last thing she needs in an already stressful situation. Being an empath had its faults.

He sighed and faced Gabrielle again and in a gentler voice he asked, "Can you tell us anything you know?" His voice was sincere as was his expression and Gabrielle knew that there was one thing you could call Robin it was honest. With his gloved hand still on her arm he gave it a gentle squeeze, coaxing the girl into speaking.

She eyed each member warily and nodding her head before looking at their masked leader in the eyes and with a soft voice said, "You're the Titans." Their eyes doubled in size at her words. How could this young girl from an alternate dimension know about the them when they most likely didn't exist. They were aghast.

And so was she.

"I - I don't know why, but something happened." She gestured towards the door with her head. "Out there."

Beast boy scoffed loudly, "Yeah, you freaked." Three pairs of angry eyes glared at the changeling. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, practically shrinking in size. "Uhh, my bad." Raven smacked his ear as Cyborg shook his head. Starfire raised an eyebrow at his statement not really understanding why the other three became upset with him or why her dark friend smacked him. Robin ignored the whole thing.

Even from where she was sitting she seemed quite short, probably around 5'1-52. Her hair was a chocolate brown almost a deep red contrasting well with her bright hazel eyes and her porcelain skin. Her gray sweats were baggy, hanging loosely on her hips held up only by the tie in the hem around the wait. She seemed to drown in her over sized that had the Batman embalem stitched onto it.

He resisted the urge to smirk and reverted to his serious face, continuing his questionnaire. "What's your name?"

She found looking away from his masked eyes harder then she thought and found herself debating on whether or not she should answer finally deciding to go against her instincts. "Gabrielle."

He curled his hand into a fist and placed it against his fist in a thoughtful manner. "And how old are you?"

"I'm 18." He nodded his head. She found Robin asking her for her age was amusing since she knew for a fact that she was a year or so older than her. Though he was younger then her she still found him quite intimidating even in his eccentric, colorful uniform. He continued to ask her several more basic questions which consisted of **Where are we?** and **What year is it?**

The questions went on and on about Gabrielle and the world in general. Robin was comparing both worlds wanting to figure out what differences there were and just how alternate it was. So far he had found out that the Justice League, Batman, nor any other superheros or villains existed in this version of the world. He was relieved to discover that neither Slade or the Joke exist, though he was disappointed to learn that Gotham City wasn't real either.

"I'm not_ real?_" Beast Boy gripped his green hair in his hands. "Huh-wa! _DUDE!"_

Raven crossed her arms and rolled her athemyst eyes at his reaction. "How very articulate of you." She received a glare from her green companion, but ignored him and looked down at her masked leader who remained kneeling in his thoughtful position. "What are we going to do?"

"Get out here."

"How are we going to get out of here? We don't have Control Freak's remote, blueprints - _nothing!_" Cyborg bellowed as he placed his placed his hands on his head and stomped about the room, a loud clink heard when his robotic hand came in contact with the metallic side of his head. "We don't have the technology! My tech is advanced but not_ that_ advanced!"

Raven unfolded her arms and placed a calming hand on his elbow. "Cyborg, relax, we'll get out of here." And turned to look down at Robin. "I'm gonna go to Nevermore and see what I can do."

"What'ya gonna do, talk to yourself?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her mockingly.

She turned on the spot and towered over changeling and back him into a wall, her eyes becoming black slits and spoke in a menacing voice. "_No_... I'm going to speak to Intelligence and Logic and see what suggestions they have. Unless you have a better idea as to how to get us out of this predicament, I suggest you keep your _thoughts_ to yourself."

"Uhh..."

"Exactly." She cut him off and turned away from him. "Excuse me, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle tore her eyes away from Robin at the sound of the empaths voice. "Huh?"

"Is it okay if I use a room to meditate?"

She was stumped.

_ Meditate? Nevermore? This is the fucking Twilight Zone!_

The words weren't new to her, she's seen enough episodes to know about Raven's personalities and the mirror that led in to her mind, but have someone actually use those words in a serious conversation was beyond comprehension. It was too much.

Without saying a word she nodded her head dumbly with her lips slightly parted and pointed towards the door. "Sure, upstairs." the dark girl exit the room with a final glare at Beast Boy. The Tamerania held her index finger in her air and followed her out with a large smile on her face, exposing her pearly white.

"Friend Raven, allow me to assist you."

As she followed her out Robin stood up from his kneel letting his arms fall and hang at his sides. He titled his head down at an angle and stared down at her making her feel exposed and vulnerable. His eyes were covered but she could feel them boring into her with such intensity she wanted to wiggle around in her seat and tell him to stop, but decided against it. Instead, she mustured up what courage she had and stared back finally able to take in his whole appearance.

She gaped at what she saw. "Wow."

"What?"

He was tall for sure, about 5'8, but then Gabrielle was quite short. His hair stuck out in many directions although it wasn't as messy as the show made it out to be, though the color was accurate. What they left out is how soft and lushes it looked and tempting to touch. Even thought his eyes were covered by the black and white mask Gabrielle could picture his icy blues hidden beneath it, staring at her in deep concentration. His body, like in the cartoon, was strong and lean; through his uniform Gabrielle could see every muscle on his body that his uniform accentuated and left very little to the imagination. Oh, how they censored the show. It would have been cancelled long ago if the drew how he really looked.

But was made Gabrielle jaw drop and eyes widen was how surprisingly real and human he looked. He wasn't animated or looked artificial in anyway. He looked like a_ very_ attractive guy who wore a Robin costume on a daily basis.

Robin knew what she was doing; he could tell by the awestruck look on her face that he had become accustomed to during his stay in Jump City. He got the same look from both men and women of all ages. He never did it on purpose, it just so happened that every time the corner of his lips lifted into a satisfied smirk after a mission the girls giggled and shrieked. But he knew what damage it did.

So he smirked.

She blinked away the haze. "Uhh... what?" _That was un-Robin. __Robin doesn't do that, why did he smirk at me?_ She couldn't understand why he was acting out of character, smirking at a girl was something Robin didn't do unless it was with Raven and Starfire and that was only when they talked. _Maybe it because he's a guy? No, he still would have done it to someone in a episode. _

And that's when it hit her.

This wasn't a cartoon, this was reality. They were no longer scripted characters on a children's show, they were live, breathing people with their own freewill. He was a teenage boy with teen urges there were no script writers or producers to keep them in line and make them say kid-friendly things. They were here, they were real, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

He faced the metal man. "Cyborg, think you can help Raven find out what you can about alternate dimensions and universes from Intellgience and Logic and how we can tap into them?" He then looked over his shoulder at Beast Boy who was still plastered against the wall in fear. "And uh, take Beast Boy with you, just keep him away from Raven. Far away."

Cyborg stood from his seat on the edge of the bed and walked to the door, grabbing the front of Beast Boy's shirt and dragging him behind. "Let's go, B." As the two left the room Robin re-faced Gabrilled and raised a masked eyebrow at her.

"So what exactly can you tell me?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Why not?" He scowled. "You can help us."

"I'm sorry," she shook her head again. "But like I said before, I can't. I can't tell you about Slade or anyone else you want dirt on."

A vein on his forehead protruded as he turned away. "What do you know about us?" Her striped and poka-doted socks suddenly became very interesting. "Gabrielle?"

"Define _know_."

He sighed in frustration. "Do you know everything about us?" He raised his voice startling her. She wiggled her wrist nervously in an attempt to free herself. She really didn't want to have this conversation. She could practically narrow behind his mask. "Do you know about me?"

_Oh crap._

**"Do you?" **

"I - No, I."

"What do you know? Do you know about_ Batman_? _Slade_? _Joker_?" He pressed. "You have to tell me!"

"I can't!" She shouted, her breathing becoming heavy and deep. "I'm sorry Robin, but yes, I do know about you. I know you're Richard, I know about Bruce, The Fly Grayson's, everything! Do I know about the Titans? Yes, but not as much as I know about you. I know about Raven and Azerath, Beast Boy and the Doom Patrol, Starfire and Tamaran, and Cyborg and his accident. I know how and why your parents died, I know about Bruce taking you in and training you, I even know about who you're going to be. But I can't tell you anything about that! I'm sorry Robin_, but_. _I_._ Can't!_"

He was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to her outburst. He felt vulnerable. The one thing that made him feel powerful and in control was taken away from him: his identity. He had lost it in a split second and suddenly realized something very important. In this world everyone knew, not just Gabrielle. He wasn't real, he was a fictional character.

And he didn't like it.

Not one bit.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! I know it seemed kinda fast to already have her admit what she knows, but trust me, it gets more in depth later. I just wanted to get this out of the way so I could get to the Titans-in-our-world thing. So please, bare with me!<p>

Please R+R!

XX


End file.
